


V is for Veritaserum

by KateKintail



Series: The ABC Series 2006 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deciding that facing the world outside the potions supply closet was something he simply could not do right now, Snape pressed his back against the wall and slid down to the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V is for Veritaserum

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of short H/C ficlets (they were supposed to be drabbles but I'm terrible at writing short things) from various fandoms. I asked on one of my LiveJournals for one word for each letter of the alphabet, as well as a fandom and/or pairing.

Deciding that facing the world outside the potions supply closet was something he simply could not do right now, Snape pressed his back against the wall and slid down to the floor. He wrapped his arms around his bent legs and rested his cheek against his knees. He was tired but refused to sleep for the horrible images of what he had seen racing through his mind.   
  
Snape was not sure how long after that the door opened, but he lifted his head and looked up to the see the headmaster. Neither man smiled, but their eyes met and they nodded in greeting.   
  
Snape cleared his throat. "I finished the Veritaserum you requested." He gestured to the small black bottles which sat on the shelf immediately to his right. He had placed them there while putting away the remainder of the ingredients earlier.   
  
Dumbledore walked over and put his hand on Snape's head. Fingers gently stroked the greasy black hair. "What happened, Severus?"   
  
Shaking his head emphatically, Snape closed his eyes and buried his face in his knees again.   
  
"Very well," Dumbledore said, his hand sliding down onto Severus' shoulder and squeezing. "But at least come with me. You're exhausted, Dear Boy. You've been awake for days. You need sleep."   
  
Severus looked up, his face stricken. He was sure he must look worse than usual if Dumbledore could tell so much so easily. "I..." He searched for some excuse, any excuse. "I don't have a bed here any more." Surely the Headmaster would let him stay there on the floor a little longer rather than go to the hospital wing to sleep as though he were a kid with a cold.   
  
"I could hardly sleep tonight," Dumbledore said. "You may have my bed." He took firm hold of Severus' upper arm and helped the man to his feet. Dumbledore pocketed the bottles of strong, truth-telling potion and walked Severus upstairs.   
  
Severus sat down on the edge of the headmaster's bed, his fingers brushing against the soft purple blanket. Then his hand instinctively reached up and rubbed his forearm where the mark was. There was a dull pain there, constantly reminding him of its presence and his part in all that had been going on. The images came flooding back now and he closed his eyes again, wishing them away. But they were almost all he could think about, apart from a few fleeting remembrances of the way his father had treated him. The terror, the abuse... Snape had joined the Death Eaters for the power, but now he was just as bad.   
  
Hearing Dumbledore's throat clear, Snape looked up to see the older man standing before him with a steaming mug in hand. "Tea?" Severus asked, hoping at least there would be enough sugar to make it palatable.   
  
Dumbledore shook his head as he sat down beside the man. "Hot chocolate." Snape was reluctant to take it, but Dumbledore was unmoving.   
  
It wasn't until Snape had taken it and had a few sips that he started feeling better. Not just warmer, but more relaxed and comfortable with where he was.   
  
"What happened?" Dumbledore asked again, stroking the back of Snape's head all the way down to his neck.   
  
"Too much," Snape whispered, staring down into the cup. He was not even sure where to start, but it slipped out somehow. And once it started, he could not stop it. As he told about the Death Eaters' exploits and drank the cocoa, he leaned into Dumbledore's side. The warmth was a new sort of reassuring, as was the arm tight around his shoulder.   
  
It wasn't until he'd finished drinking that he realized there were tears prickling the backs of his eyes. And it wasn't until that moment that understanding came over him. He pulled away, eyes wide. "You would use my own potion on me!"   
  
"Certainly not!" replied Dumbledore, reaching out and taking Snape in his arms. "As a skilled Legilimens I have no need to use such extreme measures on you to get to the truth, Severus. Nor would I wish to waste your quality potion."   
  
Snape shook as he held in his emotions again. Dumbledore took the cup from him and set it aside. Then he eased Snape down and pulled covers up. A gentle kiss on Snape's forehead made the younger man's breath hitch. And another on his lips made him break down. "Shhhhhhh." Severus turned his face halfway into the pillows and Dumbledore reached down, pulling strands of hair back from Snape's face. "It is all right, My Dear Boy. I'll not lie and say things will be perfect but now that you've told me the truth, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."  
  
Sniffling, Snape looked up at Dumbledore, believing the man like he had never believed anyone before. Not his father, not Lucius Malfoy, and not Voldemort. "Will you stay the night?" he asked unashamedly, reaching out for Dumbledore's hand. The request was simple, but meant much more. Dumbledore gave his hand over willingly, along with another kiss of promise.


End file.
